


Needy

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: (4tp smut with angst)
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 14





	Needy

“Fuck.” Ranmaru laughs, letting his forehead hit the table at the bar and he Tokiya were sitting at. “I’m smashed, Toki.”

“You could be.” Tokiya purrs, falling into Ranmaru. “I could smash you.”

“Tokiya oh my God.” Ranmaru snorts. “‘N I thought _I_ was drunk.”

“We’re both drunk.” Tokiya assures. “But now I’m drunk _and_ I’m hot and bothered. We should get out of here.”

“Call a cab?”

“We could walk. Not make the driver uncomfortable.”

“You’re not gonna blow me in the back of a cab, Toki.” Ranmaru scolds, but he’s laughing. Tokiya grins, and his arm wraps around Ranmaru’s waist, before it goes lower, not so subtly groping Ranmaru’s ass. If they weren’t sitting down behind a table, people might even notice. 

“No. But I wouldn’t mind getting a little handsy.” Tokiya nudges Ranmaru’s neck with his nose in something meant to be sexy but coming across sloppy, and it only makes Ranmaru laugh again. 

“A little grab-ass huh?”

“I’m not above it.” Tokiya grins. 

“Let’s get outta ‘ere. You’re lucky we live ten minutes away.”

Tokiya grins, sliding out of the booth. Ranmaru tries to catch him, and in the end barely manages to catch both of them. They’re barely out of the bar when Tokiya gets very close to Ranmaru, slipping his hand in Ranmaru’s back pocket. Tokiya’s grin is shit-eating. “I can see just how much I’m getting to you, Ran.” 

“Speak fer yourself, Toki. I didn’t even need ‘t do anythin’.”

“What can I say? Just looking at you gets me all hot under the collar.” 

Ranmaru’s eyes glance around, and when he assures that no one’s there, he stops Tokiya. He cups Tokiya’s face to bring him into a kiss that is borderlining aggressive in nature, starting with lips before Ranmaru adds tongue. When they’re both sober, they’re going to be glad no one saw their makeout session in the middle of the sidewalk, but for now, Tokiya is going at it with just as much as Ranmaru is, and he may have even initiated the tongue when he let his lips open against Ranmaru’s before Ranmaru even asked. 

Tokiya’s relieved when they finally make it home, pressing Ranmaru against the wall in the entryway. Ranmaru is fast in flipping them and Tokiya is more than happy to let Ranmaru press him to the wall, Ranmaru closing the door with his foot as an afterthought. 

“God I’m excited to touch you.” Tokiya breaths out between kisses- when Ranmaru switches from his lips to his neck to press sloppy kisses up his throat.

“Fuckin’ tell me about it.” Ranmaru growls. 

“Couch.” Tokiya breathes out when Ranmaru bites lightly into the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Ranmaru grunts, not quite letting Tokiya go. Tokiya gets them flipped just in time to push Ranmaru down to the couch, shoving him down. Tokiya kneels in front of Ranmaru, unzipping his pants before Ranmaru even fully realizes he’s been swapped.

It doesn’t keep Ranmaru from helping Tokiya get his own pants down mid-thigh. This is how Tokiya wanted it to go- it wasn’t how Ranmaru thought it would, but he’s clearly not complaining. Tokiya’s quick to lean it, but his first kiss lands on Ranmaru’s pelvis, his hands moving to the skin on Ranmaru’s waist. Ranmaru is already groaning, his head tilted back. His hand finds Tokiya’s head on instinct, but his fingers lace into Tokiya’s hair, resting and not leading. His other hand grips the side of the couch. 

Especially when Tokiya’s mouth moves to the head of Ranmaru’s cock, his tongue running just beneath the head. It’s sloppy, but neither of them care much. Ranmaru’s being noisy- and Tokiya isn’t sure if it’s because they’re under the influence, or if it’s because it’s Tokiya blowing him, but he hopes it’s the latter. Tokiya goes lower on Ranmaru, not too worried about his timing. Not worried about taking it slowly, because Ranmaru isn’t slowing him and Tokiya is impatient. 

Tokiya lifts his hand, to wrap around the base of Ranmaru’s cock. His sloppy blowjob had left spit sliding down further and it aids the way in Tokiya’s strokes. 

“Fuck, baby, I’m already close.” Ranmaru pants. He can’t help but rock his hips, but luckily Tokiya hadn’t taken too much of him in so the extra doesn’t make Tokiya choke. Ranmaru’s hand tightens in Tokiya’s hair, but he releases Tokiya’s hair as a warning just before he actually cums and Tokiya pulls back, just in time for Tokiya to be hit in the face with Ranmaru’s cum. 

“Shit, sorry.” Ranmaru winces, but Tokiya’s wrinkled nose relaxes as he begins laughing. “Ssh, ssh, they’re asleep.” Ranmaru warns, but he’s trying not to laugh, too. 

“Need to wash up.” Tokiya mumbles. “And then I’m tired. I want to go to bed.” 

“You sure? I didn’t get you off.”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya smiles, squeezing Ranmaru’s hip with the hand that still rests on it. “I just want to cuddle.”

Tokiya is positive that how easily Ranmaru dropped this _is_ because of the alcohol, but Tokiya gets up, to wash off his face, using the bathroom that isn’t connected to their room. By the time he’s back out, Ranmaru has pulled up his underwear and left his jeans on the couch. 

Tokiya can’t help the amused smile. He waits for Ranmaru to finish drinking from the bottle of water he had grabbed from the fridge, though he does accept the other half of it when Ranmaru offers. He drinks most of it before he heads into the bedroom. 

It’s almost comical, how slow he opens the door, and it’s just as slow when he backs out, bumping into Ranmaru. 

“Couch.” Tokiya insists quietly. 

“Huh?”

“They’re in the middle of the bed.” 

Ren and Masato were, in fact, cuddled in the middle. There was plenty of space for Ranmaru and Tokiya, but they’d have to sleep on opposite ends of the bed and Tokiya would rather cuddle. 

“Couch.” Ranmaru agrees, clearly thinking on the same sentiment. 

Tokiya ends up sprawled on top of Ranmaru in nothing but his underwear, Ranmaru in the same state of undress underneath them. 

“You sure you don’t want me ‘t take care of you?” Ranmaru grunts. “I can feel how fuckin’ hard you are.”

“I’m comfortable.” Tokiya promises. “And I’m tired. Don’t worry about me.”

Ranmaru sighs, but in the end he finally wraps his arms around Tokiya. 

When Tokiya wakes up, Ranmaru is still asleep under him and there’s a blanket draped across Tokiya’s back. Tokiya was sore and thirsty, but he doesn’t want to move until Ranmaru is awake, and that takes another twenty minutes, but Ranmaru does begin to stir. 

Ranmaru groans. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Tokiya mumbles, resting his cheek against Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru gives a short, quiet chuckle, gently squeezing Tokiya. It only takes a moment for Ranmaru’s expression to switch into a frown. 

“Toki-” His voice is uneasy. Tokiya turns his head to watch Ranmaru’s face. “...I’m sorry ‘bout last night. We’ve never talked about drunk sex. I should’a held myself back.”

“I don’t regret it.” Tokiya says quietly. “I’m sorry if you did.”

“‘Course I didn’t.” Ranmaru’s response is immediate. Maybe even a bit stern. “We just should’a talked about it earlier.”

“We’re talking about it now.” Tokiya lets his head rest on Ranmaru’s chest again. “And for future reference, I don’t mind drunk sex. As long as it’s with one of you, of course.”

They lay there for a long few moments, and in the end, it’s Tokiya that gets up- because he hadn’t actually lost the feelings from last night. He was incredibly horny, to say the least, and being pressed pelvis to pelvis with Ranmaru wasn’t helping that. 

He knew, if he asked, that Ranmaru would take care of him- but he didn’t want that. 

It was hard to explain. It was a reason he’d ignore for now. 

It didn’t matter. 

Tokiya gets up to get water, and he catches Masato in the kitchen. He’s still in nothing but his boxers, and he notices Masato’s eyes glance down- and Tokiya finds himself flushing. Horny or not, he wasn’t nearly as… open, as he was last night. 

But Tokiya knows that he’s obvious through his thin boxers, and he turns, to try to face the fridge. 

Tokiya nearly jumps, when he feels hands wrap around his waist. “I could help you with that.” Masato offers. “If you’d like me to.”

Tokiya knew that Ren had a modeling gig that day, and Ranmaru had a meeting. 

“Later.” Tokiya says, his voice gentle. “When we’re alone together.”

Masato is silent for a moment, considering _why_ , but he presses a kiss to Tokiya’s neck, seemingly satisfied with whatever answer he came up with in his head. “Later works.”

Tokiya does end up getting on pants, after his water, to avoid another situation- but the afternoon comes quickly, and Masato and Tokiya are left alone. 

Masato starts much differently than Tokiya and Ranmaru had. Masato stands by the end of the bed to press his lips softly to Tokiya’s. His hands lift, slender fingers cupping Tokiya’s face, softly. When he pulls away, he brushes his nose against Tokiya’s. His next kiss lands on the corner of Tokiya’s lips, and the next are a line, trailing up Tokiya’s jaw, and then down his neck. 

“I shouldn’t.” Masato mumbles, his fingers dancing over the skin where Tokiya’s neck meets his shoulder. “But it seems as if Ran has already marked you. Would one more really hurt? It can’t possibly be more obvious than his.”

Tokiya can’t help the laugh that bubbles in his chest. “My God, did he?” Tokiya’s hand squeezes Masato’s hip. “You can leave one. Though I would appreciate more subtle than a chomp.”

It gets a laugh from Masato, too. “Ran isn’t exactly known for his subtlety.” 

Masato chooses a spot lower, just below Tokiya’s collarbone. Tokiya had accidentally grabbed Ren’s shirt, so Masato had plenty of room. Masato helps him out of it very shortly after. Tokiya stops Masato, before he can truly start working his way down Tokiya’s chest, holding him up with hands on his biceps. “Masa?” 

“Hmm?” Masato stops, his eyes searching Tokiya’s face. 

“Would it be alright if I took care of you first?” Tokiya’s sheepish smile is just real enough to keep Masato from seeing the part that isn’t quite real. 

“Are you sure?” Masato’s eyebrows furrow. “I’m more than alright taking it slow with you.”

“It would make me feel better.” Tokiya mumbles, his eyebrows furrowing, his eyes not quite meeting Masato’s. And that’s what gets Masato. Masato presses a soft kiss to Tokiya’s lips, only pulling back a few inches when he speaks in a mumble. 

“Alright.”

“Thank you.” Tokiya pulls Masato in for another kiss. He gets Masato out of his shirt, and he does take his time. It isn’t until he gets Masato’s pants lowered that he gets Masato to sit on the bed and Tokiya kneels down. He does take his time to kiss up the inside of Masato’s thigh, but when he pulls back, he reaches for the bottle of lube. 

Tokiya actually hadn’t gotten physical with them, before he and Ranmaru had fooled around last night- but Tokiya was well aware that Ranmaru and Ren were often physical, and he thinks that Masato had gotten in on it a few times, too. The bottle is half empty. Tokiya applies some to his hand, before he wraps his hand firmly around Masato. 

“Tokiya.” Masato breathes out. It makes Tokiya all the more eager to start, stroking his hand upwards to coat Masato’s cock in lube. He nibbles on a spot inside of Masato’s thigh, humming happily. He liked the soft moans Masato was giving under his breath. 

This was more straightforward than a blowjob was, and it didn’t make Tokiya’s mouth sore, so that was nice. It was also nice because Tokiya could really watch Masato’s face- the way he went a bit slack jawed and the way he alternated between meeting Tokiya’s eyes, and his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. Tokiya quickens his pace when he sees Masato’s stomach tense, and he manages to get his hand towards the head of Masato’s cock before he releases, minimizing the mess. Tokiya smiles- a wide, adoring smile. Masato looks like he’s in a happy haze, and he reaches out, petting Tokiya’s face. 

“Why don’t you wash your hands while I take a few seconds to… compose myself, and then I’ll take care of you, my love.”

“Alright.” Tokiya presses a kiss to Masato’s knee as he stands. He closes the door to the bathroom- and he can imagine Masato’s frown and it makes him wince. Tokiya does start by washing his hands, but he keeps the water low, so that Masato can’t tell when it turns off. One hand moves, to grip the counter, and the other moves to his pants. He ends up getting the outside of them a bit wet, not wanting to rub himself dry- but he finds that no matter how he moves his hand, or how many expressions of Masato’s he pulls up in his mind, that he can’t get himself off. 

At this point, he’s frustrated enough to bring tears to his eyes when he can’t. They fall down his cheeks when he jumps, startled by the knock on the door. 

“Toki? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Tokiya’s voice betrays him, and he winces, quickly pulling his hand from his pants. 

Unsurprisingly, the door opens immediately. “Tokiya, what’s wrong?” 

There’s an obvious air of worry surrounding Masato, and he walks to Tokiya quickly, cradling his face, wiping his tears with his thumbs. 

Tokiya’s lie comes too easily. “Sorry, Masa.” He breathes. “I… I came a bit… early.” Tokiya looks away. 

“Don’t apologize.” Masato says sternly. He leans in, kissing Tokiya’s forehead. He’s close to Tokiya, but Tokiya’s pants _are_ wet, so Masato’s not really looking to see if he’s lying. “I’m not disappointed, if that’s what you think. It happens. Even to those with more experience than you.”

“Will you bring me a pair of pants?” Tokiya asks softly. “I’d… I’d rather clean up alone.”

“Of course.” Masato says softly. “If you’re in the mood again later, I’d be happy to help you.”

“Thank you.” Tokiya flashes him a weak smile. 

He’s grateful that Masato brought him underwear _and_ sweatpants, because it does help hide the fact that he _hasn’t_ cum. 

Two days later, he’s at home alone with Ren. He had denied Masato’s advance as kindly as he could, and luckily Masato hadn’t taken it badly.

“Ren?” Tokiya speaks quietly. 

“Hmm?” Ren looks up from the magazine, watching Tokiya. 

Tokiya’s next question was not because of how hot and bothered he’d been feeling. How horny he was. It came from the thoughts of how Ren was the only one he had done nothing for. And sex wasn’t a secret- Ren must have known that Tokiya had taken care of Masato and Ranmaru. 

But the reason he manages to ask it _is_ because he’s horny. 

“Can I get you off?”

Ren’s eyebrows shoot up, his magazine forgotten. And then, he lets out a low chuckle as he closes it and sets it down. There’s something else in his eyes- maybe a challenge? But Tokiya can’t tell. “I’d love to get _you_ off, baby.”

“I’d like to get you off first.”

Ren sighs, the look in his eyes not gone. “...I would love to be intimate, Toki. But the only ways I will with you are if you let me finish you first, or if we go all the way.”

Tokiya gets quiet for a moment. “...If we go all of the way, I want to try something.”

“Oh?”

“...I want to tie your hands.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrow, his look almost a bit suspicious. “Bondage, huh? I didn’t know that was something you were into.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Ren thinks for a long moment, and then he nods. “Alright. Hands only. I want to be able to at least see you, Toki.”

“I can work with that.” 

Ren leans forward, to kiss Tokiya. It isn’t Masato’s soft and sweet kiss, but it isn’t Ranmaru’s aggressive make-out session either. It’s cleaner- not harsh, but smooth. Ren’s tongue runs along Tokiya’s bottom lip and Tokiya parts his lips easily. Ren’s tongue explores the inside of Tokiya’s mouth, and Tokiya melts into the kiss, letting Ren control it completely. Ren pulls away slowly, and in any other situation, the string of saliva between them should be gross but Tokiya can’t find it to be. 

When the string breaks, Ren wipes Tokiya’s lip with his thumb, and the next thing Tokiya knows, he’s being lifted. 

“I have to ask.” Tokiya mumbles. “Why all of the way?”

Ren sighs. “I know what you’re doing, Toki. Ran let me know that you only got him off, and Masato told me that you hadn’t even gotten undressed. But that’s why-” Ren sets Tokiya on the bed and hovers over him. “I’m not letting you tie my hands until I’ve gotten you undressed.”

“It would be hard to sleep with you dressed, Ren.” 

Ren sighs, but the conversation drops so that Ren can properly kiss Tokiya’s neck. 

True to Ren’s word, he focuses on undressing Tokiya. Tokiya can’t even get Ren’s shirt off before he’s completely naked. Ren does let them change positions, to let Tokiya strip him, and then Tokiya finds a soft, silk tie to bind Ren’s hands above his head. 

Tokiya takes a moment, to take in Ren, lying on his back, his arms above his head, completely naked. 

Ren is godlike and Tokiya finds his breath catching in his throat. 

“God, you’re pretty.” Tokiya mumbles, setting his hand on Ren’s lower stomach and dragging it up his chest. 

“Nothing compared to you.” Ren purrs. 

“You flatter me.” Tokiya wants to run his hands over Ren’s sides- but he doesn’t. He didn’t tie Ren up to tickle him. So instead, Tokiya reaches into the drawer to remove the lube and a single foil packet. 

It isn’t until Tokiya chooses to begin by rolling the condom onto Ren that Ren’s face changes. 

“Toki, you should untie me so I can help you prep.”

“I can do it.” Tokiya promises quietly. 

“ _Tokiya_.” Ren’s voice is warning. “I’m stronger than this tie. I’m going to know if you haven’t done it right and I will stop you.”

“I’ll do it right.” Tokiya promises. And if he doesn’t- that’s his own fault, isn’t it?

“...I want you to at least kneel over me as you do.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. “I can see your face and how well you’re doing it if you do. This one’s not a negotiation, Toki.”

“Alright.” Tokiya is nervous. He’d never actually touched himself before- not like this. Tokiya climbs over Ren, straddling his lap. 

“Lay your head down on my chest, baby.”

“Ren-”

“I need to see, Toki.” 

Tokiya swallows, but he nods. He can’t look at Ren applying the lube, and then he moves, pressing his cheek to Ren’s chest, which forces his ass into the air. Tokiya reaches back with one lubed finger. Ren doesn’t stop him when he inserts it straight away- perhaps believing he had done this before. 

It was uncomfortable and he moves to two fingers too fast, but his face doesn’t change, for better or for worse. Tokiya sees Ren’s hands shift. “Maybe I should do it.” Ren says softly. “This shouldn’t be just opening yourself up. It’s meant to be enjoyable, baby. If it isn’t, you’re either not doing it right, or you’re not meant to be a bottom. If you want to top me, honey, you can.”

Tokiya shakes his head the best that he can against Ren’s chest. He moves to three. This aches in ways that aren’t good, and his wrist hurts from the way he’s bending it, but he continues. His pinky moves, brushing against the sore ring of muscle, and when Ren speaks again, it’s uneasy. “...If you feel like you really need four, Toki, I won’t stop you- but I’m not sure you need that much.”

Tokiya pulls his finger back, and then all of his fingers out.

“Can I check?” 

Tokiya lifts his head, and then his clean hand, cupping Ren’s face and kissing him. “I’m fine.” Tokiya reassures. “I’m fine. I’ll be okay. I’m ready.”

Ren’s eyes are locked onto Tokiya, his expression nothing but worry, even as Tokiya lowers himself. 

It hurts. 

It burns in a terrible kind of way, and Tokiya’s almost surprised that he doesn’t go soft- but he pushes himself too hard and he uses everything in him to avoid any and all expression. 

Ren’s face flickers. Tokiya’s expression doesn’t sit well with him, but Tokiya’s doing everything he can to make it feel good on Ren. 

“Ah- shit, Toki-” Ren pants. “Slow- slow down, baby, you’re not even close. You’re doing too good.”

Tokiya doesn’t listen- he does slow, but only to kiss Ren, rolling his hips. It hurts when he clenches, but he knows it feels good to Ren so he does anyways.

“Toki-” It’s a warning, mumbled against lips, but when Ren cums he can’t help it. Tokiya stays still until Ren’s done, and then he gives Ren a short kiss, and he lifts himself on shaky legs, suppressing the wince. 

“I’ll be back in just a second to clean you up. I’m going to wash off first.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Tokiya and Ren both notice the way he flees to the bathroom, but Tokiya has the door shut first and Ren is still bound. 

Tokiya jumps into the shower as soon as he turns it on. 

There’s nothing like freezing cold water to kill his arousal. Tokiya has barely begun to actually try to wash up before the door opens. Ren hasn’t even discarded the condom before he’s headed to the shower, finally ridding himself of it in the bathroom trash just before he reaches the shower. 

“I took care of myself.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“In thirty seconds?” Ren sighs. “Jesus, Tokiya, stand back-” Ren carefully pulls Tokiya away from the spray when he steps in and realizes how cold it is. He turns the shower head and then the handle, to start warming the water. “I could help you. Help you get it back up again and finish you off.”

“It’s fine.” Tokiya insists.

“And just how long do you plan to ignore yourself, Tokiya? I’ve never seen anyone have sex with a face as straight as the one you were wearing just now. God, I wouldn’t have asked to sleep with you if I knew you’d just force yourself.”

“Ren-” Tokiya’s voice is too high. It’s desperate, and pleading. “I didn’t want-” 

“Ssh.” Ren’s voice softens. “I’m only mad because _you_ didn’t want this-”

“That’s not true.” Tokiya turns in the shower. He has to force it, because Ren’s holding on tight, but he manages. “I did want it.”

“You didn’t.” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “You wanted to get me off, honey, but that’s not a reason to sleep with me. We all love you. But Ran didn’t feel right, only receiving. Masa felt guilty, baby, like he let you down. And I feel horrible- knowing you went through with all of this only to pleasure me.” Ren’s voice then drops into something too soft. “Did I hurt you?”

“I did it.” Tokiya’s voice is too fast. “It wasn’t your fault Ren.”

“So you were hurt. I should have stopped you.” Ren’s voice breaks. “God, what a boyfriend I am. I shouldn’t have let you prep yourself.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Ren, please.” Tokiya’s voice shakes. The water is warm but neither man steps under it. Tokiya holds tightly to Ren. “It’s not- you’re all important to me. I want to get you off- I… I feel bad. I feel like a prude, being the only one to never touch any of you like this.”

“Do we… we don’t make you feel bad about that, do we? Because there’s no shame at all in it, baby. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

“It’s not… It’s not only that.” Tokiya admits. “I don’t want you to see me _needy_. I worry that if I let any of you touch me that you may think me… selfish. Or uncontrolled. Or _needy_.”

“That’s the point, Toki.” Ren says softly. “We want to see you come undone, and feel good. I want to _hear_ you, moaning my name, cumming underneath me. I want to _feel_ you. Ran and Masa never even got to see you naked, baby. It’s not supposed to be one sided.” Ren’s voice is too sweet, for what he’s saying. When they get home, will you let us have a night with you? To focus on _you_? I know for a fact that we’d all enjoy it. We’ll focus on you, but we’ll _all_ get off, too, okay?”

Tokiya is quiet for a long moment. “Okay.”

By the time Ren and Masato are set to get home, Ren has convinced Tokiya to wait in the bedroom, lying on the bed, entirely naked- and Tokiya has to admit that he’s nervous. His heart beats faster when he hears the door open, and it’s _Masato_ who is the first one in.

“Mas-” Tokiya can’t even finish his nickname before Masato’s lips are on his- harder than the last time. Ranmaru’s not far behind him and Ren is taking up the close rear. 

“Ren told us.” Masato breathes out, close to Tokiya’s lips. Masato’s look is almost a bit hurt. “I’m sorry that I let it go on as long as it did.”

“I should’a ended it on the first fuckin’ night.” Ranmaru grumbles, his hand on the side of Tokiya’s chest, his thumb running over his nipple.

“We’re not going to be letting you get us off first anymore, Toki.” Ren sighs, his hand running up Tokiya’s leg, starting from his ankle. 

“Together or first.” Masato agrees grimly, though he goes in again for another kiss. Masato’s hands have moved to cup Tokiya’s cheeks, Ranmaru has both hands on Tokiya’s chest and Ren has climbed onto the bed to hold onto Tokiya’s hips. 

“We should go slow.” Ranmaru grumbles. “But you’ve been holdin’ back fer days.”

“The safeword is purple.” Ren’s hand moves to Tokiya’s lower stomach. 

“Safeword?” Tokiya mumbles. He tries to look at Ren, but his eyes are flicking between all three of them. 

“Three’s our number.” Ranmaru says gruffly. 

“One for each you should have had.” Masato mumbles, moving his hand so he can trail his slender fingers over Tokiya’s bottom lip. 

“If it gets too much, we’ll take a break.” Ren promises. “Just use the safeword and we’ll stop.”

“We’re gonna go in the order it makes the most sense.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Not the order you did it in.”

“So I’m first.” Masato mumbles, leaning back down to kiss Tokiya, this one soft again. Just because Masato is starting doesn’t mean that the others move away. Ren ends up moving to take Masato’s spot as Masato undresses himself swiftly and takes the lube from the drawer. He’s back on Tokiya when his hand is slick. Masato ends up lifting one of Tokiya’s legs to hold onto the outside of his thigh. Ren takes over Tokiya’s lips while Ranmaru switches one of his hands with his mouth. The second Masato wraps his hand around Tokiya’s already oversensitive cock, his back arches, which only gives Ranmaru better access. His immediate moan sounds against Ren’s lips. 

Masato’s hand moves slowly, but even when he can tell how close Tokiya is, he doesn’t stop his steady pace. Most of Tokiya’s cum ends up hitting his stomach, but some lands on Masato’s hand and Ranmaru’s arm. Ren finally pulls away, and Tokiya’s gasping. Ranmaru pulls away, but nips at his side before his mouth really leaves Tokiya. 

“Who cleans who finishes?” Ren mumbles, his fingertips stroking over Tokiya’s side lightly. Masato is still stroking over the outside of Tokiya’s thigh, but it’s a comfort. 

“I’ll finish ‘im up. You go get towels.” 

Ren hums. Tokiya watches Ranmaru through lidded eyes as Ranmaru approaches Masato from behind, his arms sliding around Masato’s waist, Masato staying in between Tokiya’s legs. Masato lets his head fall back onto Ranmaru’s shoulder, to give Ranmaru access to Masato’s neck. Ranmaru, realizing he hadn’t slicked his hand, grins. Masato can’t see it, but Tokiya can. Masato does, however, notice when Ranmaru’s hand takes Masato’s slicked and dirty one, and wraps it around Masato’s cock. 

“Somethin’ new, yeah?” Ranmaru mutters.

Tokiya wonders what Masato’s reaction will be- but Masato’s breathy moan both answers his question and makes his cock twitch. If Tokiya could look away, he’d see Ren, just as transfixed as he is. Masato doesn’t last longer, but Ranmaru stills Masato’s hand back towards the base of his cock and Masato releases on Tokiya’s stomach. Ren begins to clean Tokiya’s stomach first, and then Masato’s cock. Masato is still being held by Ranmaru, but Tokiya can see him shudder as Ren cleans him much slower than he needs to. 

“I need a moment.” Masato mumbles, almost dreamily, when Ren is finally off of him. When Ren offers Ranmaru the towel, before he lets go of Masato, Ranmaru grins. 

“Clean hand.” Ranmaru wiggles his fingers, and Masato gives a weak swat behind him, brushing his fingers against Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru finally helps lower Masato, close enough to cuddle up to Tokiya. 

But Tokiya is clearly already hard again, just from watching Ranmaru and Masato, and Ren gets rid of the first towel. Masato turns Tokiya’s head, to resume his kisses, even softer than before. Tokiya gives a soft sigh against Masato’s lips. The kisses are coming slowly. Tenderly. Ren’s hand moves to run over Tokiya’s side in the same manner. 

Ranmaru keeps his place, kneeling on the bed, though he moves closer so he’s inbetween Tokiya’s legs. He hums, this time bending both of Tokiya’s legs. “You ready, babe?”

Tokiya makes a noise- meant to sound agreeing, against Masato’s lips. Masato finally pulls back enough for Tokiya to nod. He doesn’t feel capable of anything more than noises right now. 

Ranmaru gives a low, dangerous chuckle, but he takes no time in taking the head of Tokiya’s cock in his mouth. Ranmaru takes more of Tokiya in than Tokiya had Ranmaru, bobbing his head enough to get a whine out of Tokiya. Masato and Ren react quickly. Masato presses soft kiss against Tokiya’s chin, his jaw and his throat. Ren coos. “That was so pretty, baby.”

Ranmaru just picks up his speed, to get more reactions like that out of Tokiya. 

It’s when Ranmaru takes in most of Tokiya’s dick and hollows his cheeks that Tokiya gets close- what makes him lose it is when Ranmaru’s eyes meet his. 

“Ran- Ran Ran Ran Ran-” Tokiya whines his name, rambling it, calling it, and Ranmaru doesn’t pull away from Tokiya when he cums. Ranmaru swallows it, mostly managing to hide his wince at the taste. “Ran.” Another whine, and Tokiya reaches out for Ranmaru. Ranmaru gives it to him, lowering himself down. Ren and Masato move enough for Ranmaru to take his momentary place, between Tokiya’s legs, leaning over him. Ranmaru presses a kiss on Tokiya’s collarbone and Tokiya wraps his shaking legs around Ranmaru. 

If this was what he was like on his second- Tokiya had no idea what to expect from his third. 

In his mind, he knows he _should_ take a break. But part of him is telling him to just give it the time while they take care of Ranmaru to recover. He finally lets Ranmaru up and between Ren and Ranmaru, they get him to roll onto his back. 

“I suppose it’s my turn for cleanup.” Masato mumbles, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Have fun, Ren.”

“I plan to.” Ren assures with a wolfish grin. He winks, and Tokiya isn’t sure if it’s at Ranmaru or Masato. “It’s going to be messy.”

“I’ll get the towels after.” Masato assures. “I think I’d like to watch.”

Ren pulls back his hair into a low ponytail. Ranmaru groans, pushing his head back into the pillow, clearly knowing what was about to happen. 

Ren ducks his head, and his tongue runs along Ranmaru’s pelvis, just besides his cock. Ren slowly makes kitten licks closer, before licking one light strip up from the base to the tip, before kissing the head. Ranmaru is groaning, almost pained noises. Tokiya watches Ranmaru as his hands lift behind his head, gripping the pillow tightly. Masato moves, to press kisses over Ranmaru’s corded throat. The best Tokiya can do is to turn on his side, pressing kisses to the underside of Ranmaru’s bicep. 

“Fuuuck.” Ranmaru groans through gritted teeth. 

Ren finally takes the head of Ranmaru’s cock into his mouth, but it’s clear he’s not going much faster. After a moment of squirming, Ren takes in _all_ of Ranmaru’s dick, and Tokiya has to admit that he’s impressed. The feeling in Tokiya’s groin is almost uncomfortable as it twitches again, becoming harder while watching his partners. He felt incredibly sensitive- and maybe too much. But watching Ranmaru like this- especially when he’s clearly close and Ren pulls off of his cock completely, making Ranmaru _whine_... how could Tokiya control himself? 

Ren does it three times until Ranmaru breaks. “Fuck, Ren, please- God just fuckin’ finish it.”

Ren chuckles, but for the fourth and last time, he deep throats Ranmaru, letting out an absolute pornstar moan that would make Tokiya hard if he weren’t already, and Ranmaru’s entire body tenses. Ren pulls back to stroke him the rest of the way, aiming Ranmaru’s dick up, and Ranmaru ends up releasing onto his chest and then finally relaxing back into the bed. Masato finally leaves to go get towels to clean Ranmaru up.

“Toki, maybe we should give you a longer break.”

Tokiya shakes his head. “I’m alright to keep going.” His voice is definitely going to be hoarse tomorrow, Tokiya can already tell. 

Masato returns with a towel, to clean up Ranmaru’s chest, and Ranmaru just lets him, his arms still above his head. “Don’t push yerself.” Ranmaru mumbles sleepily. 

Tokiya can’t help his amused noise, but then he regains himself. “I mean it.”

“Would you rather top me, baby?” Ren mumbles, reaching out to stroke Tokiya’s face. Tokiya shakes his head. “Then I’m going to have Masa prep you, alright? No more doing it yourself. And you’re not riding me this time either- I’m going to control it. You need a slower pace, babe.”

“Masa?” It’s not a disagreement, simply a question. 

“‘M on cleanup.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Masa’s on takin’ care ‘a Ren, but Ren’s not gonna need anyone ‘t finish ‘im.”

Tokiya just lets out a soft, “Oh.” And Masato chuckles. He discards of the towel, and then goes back to take the lube bottle again. 

“Masa’s good at it.” Ren assures, smiling, and then he winks. “Good top, too. I’m sure you’ll get to see for yourself one night.”

Masato makes a quiet, amused noise, but he doesn’t say anything against it. Ren moves to sit near Tokiya’s head to let Masato take the space between Tokiya’s legs. 

Masato is fast to begin, but he’s slow when he starts. Meticulous. 

Masato’s slick middle finger gently rubs over Tokiya’s opening, not pressing in yet. It is still a bit tender from earlier, but not enough to make Tokiya wince. Masato switches to his index finger when he slowly pushes a finger inside of Tokiya, and he’s much slower than Tokiya was with himself. He feels around inside Tokiya until the feeling stops being strange, and only then does he add a second. 

Tokiya had only put his fingers inside of himself long enough to spread himself open- but Masato isn’t doing the same. Masato bends his fingers, just a bit, rubbing against Tokiya’s inner walls, and then he carefully, gently spreads his fingers into a ‘V’. Tokiya can feel his breathing coming shallowly- and then Masato’s fingers pull together and they press on a spot inside of Tokiya that sends a warmth through his stomach. 

“Masa!” Tokiya groans, his back arching up. It was a strange feeling- one he hadn’t felt before. His hands clench in the bed sheets, and Ren drops his head to Tokiya’s chest, his tongue smoothing over Tokiya’s nipple. Masato’s ministrations haven’t stopped and Ranmaru reaches over to rub Tokiya’s lower stomach. Masato slowly pulls out, and Tokiya whines at the loss- but it dies in his throat at Masato’s smile. It doesn’t fit, for what they’re doing, the too-sweet expression. But at the same time… it fit perfectly. 

Masato goes back with three fingers, and the burn isn’t the same. It’s a dull ache, a stretch, but it isn’t _painful_ and Tokiya doesn’t want Masato’s fingers gone. 

“See, baby.” Ren purrs against his chest. He presses a kiss to the center of his chest, over his heart. “It should feel _good_. Prep isn’t just so you _can_ take it. It’s so you want to.”

Masato finds Tokiya’s prostate again quickly with three fingers. “Ah- Masa, please.” Tokiya moans, louder than he means to, but all three men seem to appreciate it. 

Tokiya feels Masato curling and spreading and pressing his fingers inside of Tokiya until Tokiya’s cock aches and it doesn’t feel like enough anymore. “Please, please, please.” Tokiya presses his head into the pillow, arching his back and Ren hums. Masato gives one last long press to Tokiya’s prostate, just to make him squirm, and then he finally pulls his hand out. 

“I want you to stay like this. Ren mumbles. “I want to see you.”

Tokiya nods, his eyes locked on Ren. 

Masato wipes his hand first, while Ranmaru helps Tokiya better into the middle of the bed and Masato comes back to take Tokiya’s other side. It feels more like cuddling than what they’d been doing before- but Tokiya’s glad. 

Sex was going to be a lot in itself- it was better to have Ranmaru and Masato near him than it would be to have them _on_ him.

Ren moves on top of him after getting his condom. Ranmaru and Masato are still touching him, but they make room for Ren. Ren leans down to kiss Tokiya softly. Masato is holding Tokiya’s arm, his hand on his shoulder and Ranmaru has his hand on Tokiya’s stomach, between Ren and Tokiya. Tokiya’s chest is pressed to Ren’s. 

Ren doesn’t move until they’ve broken the kiss, and then the hand near Ren’s waist rubs Tokiya’s hip. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Please, Ren.” Ranmaru moves enough to let Tokiya free his hand to reach for Ren, landing his hand on his shoulder. Ren is careful when he enters Tokiya with just the head, and Tokiya doesn’t make a face, but it still feels different and he’s worried it’s going to hurt. 

“We’re going at your pace.” Ren says softly. “Your real one.”

“You know.” Masato says, his voice almost matching Ren’s. “Your face is expressive when you let it. Let yourself go. I promise you, not a single one of us will think of you as lesser for it.”

“Just go slow. It’s okay.” Tokiya says, squeezing Ren’s shoulder. 

Ren’s eyebrows pull in. “Are you sure? You look scared.”

“Nervous.” Tokiya corrects weakly. 

“We shouldn’t have gone as far as we did earlier.” Ren sighs, pressing a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “I’ll move very slow, baby. Just let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

Tokiya is making eye contact with Ren, but he feels three pairs of eyes on him as Ren slowly moves his hips forward. Ranmaru is rubbing his stomach, Masato’s hand has moved to his hair. Ren hasn’t lost eye contact. 

Tokiya finally winces when Ren’s hips meet Tokiya’s. 

“I’ll stay still.” Ren promises. He presses a kiss to the tip of Tokiya’s nose. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

“You are.” Masato agrees. Ranmaru grunts. 

Tokiya has to stay still for a long moment. They let Tokiya hide his face in Ren’s shoulder, but they force him back so they can see his expression before he gives consent to Ren moving. 

“I’m okay.” Tokiya says quietly. “It was just sore. I’m alright.”

Ren frowns. “Let me know if that stays, Toki. If it’s not pleasant, we shouldn’t do this.”

“It’s still too soon.” Tokiya mumbles. His hand raises to cup Ren’s face. “It’s okay. Just move slowly.”

Ren does. At first, it’s just sore, and strange- though there’s some relief from just being _filled_ , even if it were far more than just Masato’s fingers. But then Ren manages to hit Tokiya’s prostate, and Tokiya lets out a gasp that he can’t control, and recognition flickers in Ren’s eyes. He isn’t relentless with it, but he does hit Tokiya’s prostate far more often now that he’s found it and the gasps have turned into moans and Ren’s thrusts have sped up without Tokiya’s clearly turned on expression fading. Ranmaru is the one that slide his hand down to reach Tokiya’s cock, and Masato turns Tokiya’s head to steal a kiss, Tokiya whining into it. 

With Masato’s mouth on his, Ranmaru is the only one with any warning that Tokiya is close, but when Tokiya cums his body tenses up, and that’s what sends Ren over the edge with him. 

Ren is gentle- laying down on Tokiya rather than falling on him, but in the end, Ren is resting on Tokiya. 

Ranmaru gives a good natured groan. “Think you can make cleanup any harder, Ren?”

“Well-”

“We’ve had more than enough sex for today.” Masato does sound amused. “Tokiya especially, I think.”

Tokiya makes a noise. He’s not sure what it’s actually supposed to be, but it’s treated as an affirmation. Ranmaru gets up from the bed with a groan. Ren lift himself carefully, trying to be gentle when pulling out of Tokiya. It’s unpleasant, but Tokiya manages. Ren flops onto the bed where Ranmaru had just been. 

Ranmaru takes care of Tokiya first. Tokiya is half asleep- and if Ranmaru were back in the bed, Tokiya probably would be. But it keeps him from feeling any embarrassment when Ranmaru runs the damp towel in between Tokiya’s legs. It’s only after Tokiya is cleaned that Ranmaru moves to Ren. Ranmaru is quicker with Ren, though he raises an eyebrow. 

“Y’can take the condom off yerself, Ren.”

Ren gives a playful pout. “Please?”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but Tokiya finds himself with a soft smile when Ranmaru actually does take it.

“Thank you, baby.” Ren purrs. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, discarding of the condom. The towel lands on Ren’s chest when Ranmaru throws it over his shoulder. “Y’can clean yer dick yerself though.” 

Ren laughs, but he obliges, and Ranmaru drops the towel in the laundry. “Think we’ve got about three towels between the four ‘a us fer tomorrow now.”

“I’m staying in bed tomorrow.” Tokiya mumbles tiredly. “You can have them.” Tokiya has finally turned to cuddle into Masato and Masato is holding him back tightly. Ranmaru turns off the lights and makes his way in behind Ren. 

Tokiya feels, very shortly after, Ren’s arms wrap around him and Ranmaru’s hand land on his hip. 

“This is what’s going to happen from now on.” Ren mumbles in a soft scolding. “We’re going to start counting if you try to get us off without you.”

“It… It was nice- but I don’t think I could handle that often.” Tokiya breathes out, and Ranmaru chuckles. 

“‘S a lot easier ‘t just let us take care ‘a you, too.” 

Tokiya ducks his head into Masato’s chest. “Lesson learned.”

Masato’s hand raises to pet through Tokiya’s hair. “I think that we’ve really taken it out of you. Get some rest, Toki.”

Ranmaru squeezes his his and Ren nudges his shoulder with his nose. “...I’ll work on it.” Tokiya mumbles, closing his eyes. “Being better with this.”

“Just let us handle it.” Ren says gently. “We’d be happy to. All you have to do is let us.”


End file.
